Sugar Rush/Transcript
Recap: Last Time on... Inanimate Insanity Recap: Knife shocked Marshmallows, she got mad and lost him was something to get from Walmart that came with a free cucumber to give to Pickle as his new girlfriend. Apple: HUH?!? AAAHHH!!!...!!! Recap: Taco, Pepper, Knife and Marshmallow up for elimination. Not to Salt like I said the last Recap. I'm sorry for my dreadful mistake! Anyway, it was down to Pepper or Knife and I'm not being Knife who was cut from the circle. Knife: WHATT?!?!?!? *Get's punched now* Recap: When a character recommended by the fans was then going to join, and his fact was one there was a paint gun contest Teddy Bear may have put in an evil effort but Apple ends up winning spidering. Apple: Yeah! Recap: The real challenge was that held in which both teams competing for which of them would get Apple on their team in a Baton relay race. Nickel's persistence, Paintbrush's bravery, and Marshmallow's ability to defy gravity led to Team Epic finally securing the first Epic Win, but after MePhone realized that when people vote for Nick Le for the last episode and actually meant to say Nickel, Nickel was eliminated and Lightbulb rejoined, so Team Chickenleg was up for elimination. Whoever gets eliminated is not going to enjoy Idiotic Island Science Fun Fair, unlike Nickel, who's Got A Rubber Ball! And that's what you missed on Inanimate Insanity. *Scene 1: Pickle and Cucumber* Pickle: Ah, what a lovely evening, isn't it my love? Cucumber: ... Pickle: Ah, you are so beautiful. I got us some sandwiches for this fine date. Are you hungry?? Cucumber: ... Pickle: You are? Well, don't worry, I vave the sandwiches right in here. *Pickle grabs nothing or what?!?* Pickle: Hey! Where are the sandwiches?!? I must have forgot, and I'm SO Hungry!! *stomach growl* Pickle: I'M SORRY MY LOVE!.! *Pickle beats a Pickel* Marshmallow: WOW Pickle! How could you just take my Gift and Resort to Cannibalism?!? I mean... really! *Bush Rustles* Marshmallow: Did you hear something?? Oh it's probably nothing. Let's just leave. *Marsh and Pickle leave* *Mean Music* *Intro in Halloween Version* *Scene 2: Before Elimination* Mephone4: Ready for your next challenge?!? Pepper: But it's like 10:32 - at Night! and we compete tomorrow! Remember? Salt: Yeah. it's like Too Early! Mephone4: Well, nobody cares about about your opinions anyway. Let's get to it. So in the last episode, Team Chickenleg Lost. One of its members is going home. *Elimination Time!!!* *Scene 3: The Elimination* Salt: Hey! it look's like,,, Different! Pepper: Why did you renovate the area?! It was just changed! Mephone4: Yes, it was replaced earlier. But don't worry. it's just for today. OJ: These haystack seats aren't really comfy. 4: This episode, we have COOKIES!!! Balloon: Alright!! 4: However, I'm a fat slob, so I ate them. *Contestants argue* 4: Instead of cookies, I have candy corn. But I ate that type too. Balloon: HEY!.! 4: Just kidding. It's right here. *Mephone picks up and tried* OJ: *An OJ Slapper* HUH!?! 4: Okay, okay, calm your pits OJ, I won't eat them. As you know, I'm letting you all choose who to eliminate. And nobody won Immunity, so let's start. Balloon: Aaagh! Salt!! *Salt* Salt: OMG, what did I ever do to you?!? You know what?!? Fine!!! I vote for you. *Salt, Balloon* Pepper: I'm voting for you, TOO!!! *Salt, Balloon, Balloon* Balloon: Alliance? OJ: Sorry, Balloon, you're a jerk, so I vote for you. *Scream!!!* Bomb: Yeah-eah-ah-h-ah-eah-yeah-yai-co-co-puffer-I-vote-for-Balloon!.! Mmmmmmmm!!!!!!......!!!!!! Balloon: OH COME ON!.! *Salt, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon* *Salt, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon* Taco: F'A'T'' 'C'A'''KE'''S!.! Pickle: YES, Taco. Balloon is FAT!!! Balloon: HEY!!! *Salt, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon* *Salt, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon, Balloon* Mephone4: Balloon, you have been eliminated. Bye bye. *All get CC exept FAT!!!* Balloon: WHAT?!? OJ: Well, you had to see this coming, you were kind of a jerk to everyone. Flashback: # How come he* gets to choose first? # I demand a prize! # You don't really have a choice! If you chicken out?!? Then we'll elliminate you! # COME ON! # This is all your fault! # Watch me now!!! # You're the one that chose her and she's such a (bleep). # (bleep) # Oh, crap! # Oh, come on! # OH, COME ON!!! # WHAT!? # What?! # NO! # No!! # No, # No! # No fair! # No way! # You suck! # What about me?! # I didn't agree to that! # Oh great. # Nothing # This is yo' lucky day!.! You are my TESTING 'DUMMY!.! # Egg-selent! My plan is almost complete! # Just do it! # (groans) # Useless # Alliance? # Salt! # Bomb. # Marshmallow? # Pickle! # Taco? # Taco, # (kicks Taco* # *pickle trip ROCKY!!!* # *And Kills Salt* Balloon: Oh, crap! This is not good! *Balloon teleports to Idiotic Island* *Balloon Poped by Knife* *Scene 4: After Elimination* *Mephone4S sees Cheesy* Mephone4S: I'm a Recommend Character! I was told to come here. Cheesy: Aahh, no, you can't come in. you need intensification... 4S: Where should I go? *Cheesy points to the bench with MG TB and TV* 4S: I'll be back. *a car hit cheese* *cheese die* *R.I.P Cheesy July 1, 2011 - October 31, 2011 until April 2, 2013* *Scene 5: New Alliance* OJ: I'm Happy Balloon's Gone! He Was So Bossy! Bomb: yeah, Yeah, YEAH!!! OJ: But Our Alliance Is Pretty Much Gone. Hey Pickle! Do You Want To Be In Our Alliance?? Pickle: I Guess. OJ: YEAH!!! And Taco, How About You?!? Taco: ''!!!MAERCRUOS''''' *Scene 6: The Challenge* Mephone4: Next challenge! I was going to take you all Trick-Or-Treating! Marsh: YAY!!! 4: But, there are no houses here. So instead... I've hidden a lot of candy around the island. You have to get as many pieces of candy as you can and keep them in this bed. *LPMA* *SPOB *PT* MePhone 4: No, Apple. This is garbage - and it stinks. Go away. (after credits, Apple shows MePhone her "candy") MePhone4: Go away. MePhone4S (from bushes): Perhaps it is you who shall go away, MePhone4. 4: After 10 minutes... I'm too lazy too do it. Sorry. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity